


Three A.M.

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super fluffy & silly. You've been warned. -- Beca wakes up after taking some sleep aids, hungry and unable to use her legs properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M.

  
“Beca, you’re drooling,” Chloe told her wife who was half asleep next to her on the bed.   
  
Beca’s eyes slowly opened and she wiped at the side of her mouth. She’d taken some Tylenol p.m. earlier and it had done the trick—she’d fallen asleep, but she’d been having the most realistic dream. She was dreaming about eating pizza, and it was so good, especially since she’d gone to bed hungry…apparently it was so good she was drooling.   
  
“I was dreaming…”  
  
“About me?” Chloe wondered with a grin.   
  
“About pizza,” Beca murmured, leaning up in bed, “We should order a pizza.”   
  
“It’s three a.m., Becs. I don’t think anywhere is open.”   
  
“Can you check?”   
  
Chloe laughed for a moment before she realized that Beca was being serious.   
  
“What? No, I’m  _pretty_  sure,” she responded defiantly, crossing her arms to her chest as she sat up in bed.   
  
“Like a hundred precent?” The younger woman mumbled, the medication leaving her in a fog.   
  
“Percent.  **Yes** ,” Chloe affirmed.   
  
“Get me the phone book.”   
  
“Go back to sleep, honey.”   
  
“I have to pee.”   
  
“Then get up to pee.”   
  
“I’ve been trying to for the past ten minutes but my legs aren’t working.”   
  
With an exasperated groan, Chloe slid out of the bed and moved around to Beca’s side. She grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She then helped her up, frustrated by the other woman’s lack of controlling her own body.   
  
“Seriously, babe?”   
  
“I forget how to walk,” Beca admitted, taking a slow step forward.   
  
Her legs were numb and they gave out from under her, causing the small woman to fall into a heap on the floor. She cursed loudly as Chloe attempted to help her up from the hardwood.   
  
“Shh, you’re going to wake Asher,” Chloe was referring to their five year old son, who was soundly asleep in the next room and prone to night terrors, “There we go,” she said after she helped Beca get upright again.   
  
“I got this,” the brunette assured her wife, gingerly stepping forward, cheering loudly when she made it without falling down, and at the glare from the other woman, she lowered her voice, “yay?”   
  
“Better.”   
  
“I’m gonna go pee, you get the phone book,” Beca told her before making her way to the bathroom.   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, disregarding the comment and climbing back into bed. She fell asleep before Beca returned to the bedroom.   
  
“Did you get the phone book?” she prodded her sleeping lover.   
  
All she heard in response was a snore. Beca considered going downstairs to the kitchen and looking to see what they had to eat. But that would require getting up again, and that was entirely too much effort. With her stomach growling, she cuddled up to her wife.   
  
“I love you,” Beca whispered against the other woman’s shoulder.   
  
“I love you, too,” Chloe said, barely audible.   
  
“You’re fake sleeping, you jerk!”   
  
She wasn’t faking sleeping. Beca should’ve known after living with her for the past seven years that Chloe was prone to sleep talking. She kept bothering her until she woke up again, having a very frustrated redhead on her hands.   
  
“Why the hell did you wake me up, Beca? Ugh. I’m tired, okay?” she turned over, her back facing Beca.   
  
“I’m sorry. D’you want some Tylenol p.m.?”   
  
“No, thanks. I think at least one of us needs to remember how to use our legs, or in the morning we’re gonna have one startled child on our hands,” Chloe murmured, feeling Beca pull her arms around her.   
  
“Okay. I’ll let you sleep, but…come here,” she begged.   
  
“I’m right here.”   
  
“Turn around, please?”   
  
With a sigh, Chloe turned back over, facing Beca and blinking angrily at her.   
  
“What?”   
  
Beca pulled her into a slow, deliberate kiss.   
  
“I just wanted to give you that,” she smiled, “still mad at me?”   
  
“Maybe,” Chloe shrugged.   
  
Beca gave her another kiss, pulling her arms around her wife’s neck and allowing her tongue to slide eagerly into her warm mouth. Chloe moved closer, her thumbs hooking around the waistband of the other woman’s shorts.   
  
“How ‘bout now?”   
  
“So not thinking about sleep anymore,” Chloe told her, pulling her shorts down in one swift motion.   
  
Beca smirked, “what do you have in mind?”   
  
“Let’s work on baby number two.”   
  
“I’m just gonna pretend that I possess the ability to impregnate you,” Beca replied, fumbling with the buttons on Chloe’s pajama top, “and you are going to help me get your clothes off because buttons are too hard.”


End file.
